Nuevos Sentimientos
by Fantasma Sin Alma
Summary: Este es el primer Fic que he escrito. Espero sea de su agrado y cualquier critica sera bienvenida. Ranma termina enamorándose sin saberlo de la amazona, ¿Como paso esto? Eso es algo que el mismo tendrá que responderse. Ranma, Shampoo
1. Una Cita Fallida

Una cita fallida

**Ranma ½ y sus personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde lo acontecido en el Monte Fénix, la boda fallida, y todo parecía igual, sin embargo había alguien que Ranma no se imaginaba que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Se dirigían hacia la escuela Ranma y Akane

-¡Apúrate Ranma!- Grito la chica de cabello corto

-¡Ya voy!- Grito el chico de trenza

Corriendo y apresurados temiendo los retos de la , cuando de la nada la rueda delantera de una bicicleta se estrello en la cara del chico de trenza.

-Ni Hao, Ranma- Era la dulce amazona que lo saludaba como siempre.

-Sha… Shampoo, quita tu bicicleta- Respondió adolorido Ranma.

La joven de cabello azul se bajo y salto a abrazarlo.

-Wo ai ni, ¿Quieres que tengamos una cita hoy?- Pregunto la amazona.

-Hoy… no puedo- Respondió ruborizado.

Akane al ver toda la escena se puso celosa y le dijo:

-Espero que la pasen bien, yo me voy- Mientras se marchaba rumbo a la escuela.

-¡Espera Akane!- Grito tratando de zafarse de la amazona

-¡Shampoo, Suéltame!- Le grito a la amazona apurado

-Solo si me prometes una cita- Le contesto la chica.

-Esta bien- dijo apresurado para soltarse luego.

-¿Enserio?- contesto la chica emocionada

-Si, si, solo suéltame- Le dijo el chico de ojos azules.

La joven de cabello Azul lo soltó y pregunto:

-¿Te parece a las 7 esta tarde en el parque?- Le pregunto la amazona con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Esta bien!- Grito ya lejos el chico de trenza sin escucharla.

Con una sonrisa se subió a su bicicleta a seguir su rumbo sin dejar de pensar en la cita que tendrían.

Escuela Furinkan

El chico cansado y jadeando llego a la sala de clases.

-Perdón por el retraso, Srta. Hinako- Dijo con una mano atrás de la cabeza.

-Vaya, ya llego Saotome, espero que no estuviera haciendo travesuras, siéntese- Le contesto la profesora quien se encontraba en su forma adulta.

Dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Akane, se dio cuenta de que esta seguía enojada con el.

La hora paso rápido y llego la hora del almuerzo, el chico trato de hablarle a Akane para hacer las paces.

-Akane, ¿Por qué sigues molesta conmigo?– Pregunto el chico de trenza

-¿Quién esta molesta? si quieres puedes irte con la loca de Shampoo- Respondió indiferente la muchacha.

-Vaya…. con ella no se puede hablar- Pensó Ranma, se dio cuenta de que Ukyo venia en su dirección saludándolos.

-Ranma, vayamos a almorzar- Dijo alegremente la joven Cocinera.

-¡Claro! Tengo mucha hambre- Le respondió alegremente

Dirigiéndose a la sombra de un árbol, los chicos se dispusieron a comer y conversaron hasta que de la nada se escucho una gran explosión.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?- Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡Atrápenlo!- Un montos de chicas corriendo trataban de atrapar una misteriosa sombra, cuando pasa al lado de Ranma este le da un duro golpe en la cabeza.

-¡AUCH! ¡Ranma!, como te atreves a pegarle a tu maestro- Le dijo el anciano recuperándose del golpe.

-Debí imaginármelo- Rápidamente lo toma antes de que se escape y lo arroja contra la turba de chicas y estas lo golpean hasta dejarlo inconciente en el suelo. El anciano velozmente se levanta y le grita al joven de trenza:

¡Ranma! Pagaras por tu insolencia, toma esto- Le arroja múltiples de sus bombas, pero el muchacho las esquiva todas ágilmente y el maestro sin darse cuenta de que Akane estaba detrás del le pega una patada mandándolo a volar por los aires.

El recreo termina y todos vuelven a la sala de clases. Al final del día todos salen agotados, mientras que Ranma trata de hablar con Akane de Camino hacia el Dojo.

-Entiende ella siempre me esta acosando- Le dijo un poco molesto.

-No me importa, si quieres quédate con ella- Respondió la joven Tendo.

-No hay remedio con una chica marimacha como tu- Le dijo en tono burlón.

-¡Cállate!- Le grito la chica enojada a la vez trataba de golpearlo con su bolso.

Ya en el Dojo Ranma fue a su habitación queriendo descansar, mientras que Akane entrenaba:

-Ese baka- Pensaba con enojo.

Mientras tanto en el Neko Hanten

Una hermosa chica de cabello azul se alistaba para la cita con su amado Ranma. Se puso un hermoso vestido rojo y cuando estaba apunto de irse una voz interrumpió su salida.

-¿A donde vas tan arreglada?- Pregunto la anciana amazona.

-Tengo una cita con Ranma- Respondió feliz.

-Jajaja, espero que tengas suerte con el yerno- Le dijo con una sonrisa la amazona mayor.

-Claro que si, adiós abuela, ya me voy- Le dijo felizmente la amazona mientras camino a la salida.

Dojo Tendo

Todos terminaban de comer y el chico de trenza se dirigía a su cuarto, sintiendo que se le olvidaba algo.

-No se que será….- Dijo mientras miraba el reloj, este daba las 8.

-Bah, no debe ser nada a esta hora- Y se fue a su habitación.

Parque

Ya eran las 22:00 y el parque estaba vacío. Una linda joven todavía esperaba, ya empezaba a resignarse a que su cita no vendría. Espero 1 hora más y este no aparecía, cansada de esperar se fue al Neko Hanten, desilusionada, triste y con el corazón destrozado.

Neko Hanten

La joven sin ganas de entrar, trato de entrar rápidamente a su dormitorio, ya que todos estaban dormido o al menos eso pensaba ella. Mousse estaba terminando de lavar los platos, hasta que sintió alguien llegar.

-¡Shampoo! Llegaste- Dijo con una corta felicidad al darse cuenta de la cara de tristeza que esta traía.

-Shampoo… ¿Te paso algo?- Pregunto muy preocupado, pensando que algo terrible le había pasado.

-Nada, Mousse…..- Respondió casi sin fuerza la amazona, sentándose en uno de los asientos.

Sin más, no pudo contener su tristeza y comenzó a llorar. Mousse preocupado le pregunto de nuevo que le pasaba, esta le contó toda la historia y al terminar una cara de odio se formo en Mousse.

-Ese maldito Ranma…. me las pagara- Dijo con furia el joven Chino.

-No hagas nada…. por favor-le dijo con pena y tristeza

-Esta bien, Shampoo…. ve a dormir- Le dijo tratando de calmarla.

Esta obedeciendo se fue a su cuarto a tratar de descansar. Ya lista para dormir no le pasaba otra cosa por la cabeza el porque Ranma no se presento.

-¿Por que Ranma?... ¿por que? Mientras lloraba amargamente.

Al otro día la joven amazona se levanto sin ganas de ayudar a su abuela a abrir el NekoHanten.

-Shampoo, ¿te pasa algo?- Pregunto con voz preocupada la bisabuela.

-No…. nada- Respondió con una sonrisa fingida para no preocuparla.

Dojo Tendo

Akane se despertaba y al bajar se topo con Kasumi.

-Hola, ¿como dormiste hermanita?- Pregunto amablemente.

-Bien, gracias- Respondió la menor de las Tendo.

-Podrías despertar a Ranma, ya se les esta haciendo tarde para la escuela-Le dijo la mayor de las Tendo con voz suave.

Dirigiéndose primero al baño por una cubeta de agua, la chica de cabello corto entra a la pieza de los Saotome y le arroja un cubo de agua transformando al chico en mujer.

-¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa?!- Le dijo despertando bruscamente.

-Ya es hora de ir a la escuela- Respondió mientras bajaba a desayunar.

-Akane, ya me tienes harto- Se dijo para si mismo de camino al baño por agua caliente.

Todos terminaron de desayunar mientras los dos jóvenes salían por la puerta de la casa para ir a la escuela.

Mientras corrían el joven de trenza todavía sentía la sensación de que algo se le estaba olvidando, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando múltiples armas se le dirigían a una gran velocidad, este al darse cuenta los esquivos por poco:

- ¡¿Quién es?!- Pregunto enojado.

-¡Ranma Saotome, morirás!- Le respondió una voz familiar.

-¡Mousse! ¿Que demonios quieres?- Le pregunto enojado el chico de ojos azules.

-Te espero en la escuela- Le dijo Akane sin parar de correr.

-Pagaras por hacer sufrir a Shampoo- Le respondió furioso.

-¿Qué? Yo no le hice nada a Shampoo- Respondió intrigado.

-¿Como que no? Ayer la dejaste esperándote en el parque.

El muchacho de trenza al oír eso se quedo helado. Ahora recordaba que tenía una cita con Shampoo, pero este no creía que fuera enserio. Le debía una disculpa y se sentía culpable. Sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente interrumpidos cuando Mousse lo trato de atacar de nuevo.

-Tendré que deshacerme de el- Pensó el muchacho de trenza.

Ya poniéndose en posición de pelea esquiva los artefactos que le arroja el joven chino. Le responde combinando golpe tras golpe, pero ninguno de los dos parecía dar tregua hasta que un descuido de Mousse le cuesta caro y Ranma aprovecha esto para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago que lo deja fuera de combate.

-¡Ya vámonos Ranma!- le grito la joven de cabello corto a lo lejos.

-¡Si! ¡Espérame!- Respondía igual de fuerte.

-Oye, a todo esto, ¿Que es lo que quería Mousse? ¿Porque te ataco?-Pregunto la joven Tendo.

-Si le digo que es por Shampoo…. de seguro me mata- Pensó el joven antes de decirle una mentira.

-Que se yo, lo conoces, debió enojarse por alguna estupidez- Le dijo sin darle mucha importancia al tema.

-Seguramente fue por Shampoo- Le dijo de manera sarcástica

-No, no, claro que no, ya démonos prisa o nos retara la Srta. Hinako- Respondió nervioso.

Ya al final del día Ranma le dijo a Akane que no lo esperara, tenía que resolver unos asuntos pendientes. Se dirigía al Neko Hanten.

-¿Qué Será lo que le pasa? Anda muy raro últimamente- Pensó la joven Tendo.

Ranma se dirigía saltando por los tejados en dirección al Neko Hanten cuando a lo lejos noto a una chica de cabello azul con una bicicleta, acelero el paso y le grito:

-¡Shampoo!- Gritaba con fuerza el muchacho.

Al reconocer esa voz la joven amazona se dio vuelta y vio a Ranma corriendo en su dirección como si se tratara de un sueño.

-Shampoo….- Dijo exhausto el joven de trenza.

-¿Qué quieres?- Respondió un poco fría la amazona.

El chico al notar esta frialdad le dijo:

-Perdóname por haber faltado ayer a nuestra cita- Le pedía perdón un poco avergonzado.

-Te espere mucho- Respondió tristemente la amazona mirando abajo.

-Lo se…. y por eso quiero remediarlo- Le dijo levantadole la mirada, haciendo que sus ojos miren a los de la amazona.

-Salgamos hoy, es mi forma de decirte perdón- le dijo tratando de reconciliarse con la amazona.

-¿No me dejaras sola de nuevo?- Le pregunto con miedo la chica.

-Claro que no, vendré a las 7, como quedamos ayer, ¿te parece bien?- Respondió con otra pregunta.

-Claro que si Airén- Le dijo abrazando al muchacho, ya perdonándolo.

-Muy bien, nos vemos luego Shampoo- Se despidió de Shampoo mientras se dirigía al dojo Tendo.

Dojo Tendo

El muchacho de trenza se arreglaba para la ocasión mientras pensaba:

-Si se enteran…. de seguro me darán una paliza peor de las que ya me dan- Pensaba con un poco de pánico.

-Ya es la hora- dijo listo para irse

-¿Hora para que?- Le respondió la voz de Nabiki apoyada en la puerta del la habitación de los Saotome.

-¡Ahh! Nabiki, no me asustes así- Respondió un poco nervioso de las sospechas de Nabiki.

-¿A dónde vas tan arreglado?- Le pregunto la chica acusándolo con la mirada.

-¿Quién yo? A ningún lado…- Contesto el joven poniéndose más nervioso.

-No creo que a ningún lado se vaya así- Dijo la joven con una mirada sospechosa que ponía aun mas nervioso a Ranma.

-Bueno, ya me voy- Respondió mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Algo se trae entre manos- Pensó, deduciendo que podría sacar provecho de esta situación.

Mientras en el Neko Hanten

La linda amazona estaba lista, ahora si para su cita. Vestía el mismo traje de la vez anterior y se arreglaba mientras esperaba a Ranma.

Continuara…..

**Hola, Espero que haya sido de su agrado este primer capítulo. Ya saben, si quieres comentar algo, sea bueno o malo, háganlo sin miedo, estoy abierto a criticas.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Un momento Inolvidable

Un momento Inolvidable

**Ranma ½ y sus personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**

El joven de trenza se dirigía al Neko Hanten a buscar a la amazona, entro y vio a una bella chica lista para irse con el.

-Va…vamos- Tartamudeaba el chico de pelo negro por la muchacha que tenia de frente.

-Vamos- Respondió con una gran sonrisa la joven chica de cabello azul.

A punto de salir un estruendoso grito los detiene.

-¡Shampoo! ¡No vayas!- Al escuchar eso los dos se dieron vuelta para ver a Mousse que se disponía a atacar a Ranma, hasta que un balde de agua fría le cayo encima al joven que yacía ahora transformado en pato.

-Ustedes vayan tranquilos- Les decía Cologne con una sonrisa.

-Gracias abuelita- Dijo shampoo.

-¡Quack Quack ¡- Gritaba el joven ahora transformado en pato.

-¡Ya basta!- Dijo la anciana dándole un golpe con su bastón en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-Vámonos ya- Dijo Ranma, a lo que Shampoo asintió.

-¿A que lugar vamos primero?- Pregunto la joven Amazona tomándolo de la mano.

-¿El cine?- Le sugirió inquieto por sentir la delicada y suave mano de Shampoo.

Llegaron y como era de esperar Shampoo escogió una película romántica.

-Ya esta por comenzar, ¡Apúrate, Ranma!- Le grito la chica China a Ranma quien estaba comprando palomitas.

-¡Ya voy!- Le contesto el chico de Trenza.

-Yo escogeré la película para la próxima- Pensaba el muchacho de ojos azules, quien no era muy fanático de las películas de este tipo.

Entraron a la sala y se sentaron. Shampoo se acomodaba junto a Ranma, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico de Trenza y tomándolo del brazo, Ranma temiendo ser descortés no hizo nada. En el cine se podían observar bastantes parejas de todas las edades. El chico trato de ignorarlos. Pasaron los minutos y Ranma se concentro en ver la película.

-Pero, ¿Es que acaso no me amas?- Los personajes de la película comenzaron a dialogar.

-Sabes que te amo… pero mis padres me comprometieron con otra mujer- Esa última frase hizo que el chico de ojos azulados se atragantara con las palomitas que comía.

-Ranma, ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto la amazona.

-Si, no te preocupes….- Le respondió Ranma.

La película acabo y los dos jóvenes salieron del lugar.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Le pregunto la linda china no quería que la tarde terminara tan luego.

-Esteee, pues que te parece si vamos a caminar por el parque, aun es temprano- Sugirió el chico mirando el parque en el cual se apreciaba un ocaso.

A la amazona la idea le encanto y fueron caminando a pasos lentos. Llegaron y siguieron caminando, conversando hasta que oscureció y fueron a sentarse al tronco de un árbol cercano.

Ahora que estaba a solas con Shampoo la estaba pasando bien, ya no la consideraba una molestia y sin que aparezcan los locos de siempre retándolo a pelear podían estar en un ambiente bastante agradable.

-Shampoo… hoy la pase muy bien, tú… ¿Ya me perdonaste?- Pregunto al final, el sabia que si, pero necesitaba oírlo de la boca de ella. Al menos así podría sentirse tranquilo.

-¡Claro que si Airén!- Le dijo rodeándolo con ambos brazos.

Sham… poo, no puedo respirar….- Decía el joven, asfixiado por el amor de la linda joven, esta lo soltó y recordó que la tarde ya acabo por lo que se le formo una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto el joven un poco alarmado, al pensar que había hecho algo que la hizo sentir mal.

-Es que esta tarde fue maravillosa…. y mañana todo volverá a ser como antes- Dijo con melancolía.

-No te preocupes, esta tarde no se me olvidara- Respondió el joven tratando de subirle el ánimo.

Shampoo trato de sonreír y le pregunto.

-Ranma, ¿Porque siempre te quedas con Akane?- La pregunta pillo desprevenido al muchacho que no sabia que responder.

-La relación que tengo con Akane…. es muy difícil…. no es que la prefiera, pero con ella he pasado muchas cosas- Respondió dudoso de sus palabras.

Una lágrima se le resbalaba por la mejilla de la amazona.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? Acaso, ¿No te parezco atractiva?- Le preguntaba afligida la amazona.

-No es eso…. tu eres la chica mas bonita que conozco- Cuando termino de decir esas palabras el chico se le ruborizaron un poco las mejillas.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto la amazona.

-Si…. A lo que me refiero es que….- El chico se puso nervioso y no podía terminar de hablar.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. La luz de la luna los cobijaba con su suave manta. Involuntariamente se acercaban lentamente. El chico no podía creer lo que estaba por hacer, en la cantidad de problemas que se metería si consentía ese acto, pero en ese momento dejo de pensar y se aproximaba cada vez más. Estaban a centímetros. A su vez, el muchacho trago saliva y cuando ambos sentían sus labios rozarse, cerraron sus ojos para finalmente unir sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso.

Los dos sentían su corazón latir a un ritmo acelerado. Sentían la calidez de sus labios. Sus lenguas se tocaban una a la otra y se saboreaban mutuamente. Ellos ya habían hecho esto antes, pero nunca antes de esta forma, nunca con la misma pasión que ahora. Ambos se separaron y no dejaban de mirarse.

-¿Qué demonios hice? Creo que no debí haberlo hecho- Se lamentaba en su mente el muchacho, pero el ver el rostro de felicidad de la amazona recordó la grata tarde que paso junto a ella.

Shampoo no cabía en su felicidad, se sentía en las nubes, al fin un beso de su amado Ranma, este le llenaba de esperanza y alegría mientras se disponía a darle otro.

-Esto…. mejor te voy a dejar Shampoo, ya es tarde y deben estar preocupados por ti- Dijo el joven Saotome nervioso y rojo de la vergüenza.

-Esta bien- Shampoo se detuvo y se levanto junto al chico de trenza.

En el camino Shampoo iba abrazada del brazo de Ranma sin decir ni una palabra. Este tenía sus sentimientos revueltos, confundidos y llenos de duda.

-¿Por qué hice eso? Si Akane se llega a enterar…- Pensaba el joven de trenza mientras su cara se llenaba de miedo.

La muchacha al ver esto solo le dio una pequeña risa y se puso a pensar en ese beso que tanto añoraba, que le hizo sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido en su vida. Ambos llegaron Neko Hanten y se despedían el uno del otro mientras la tierna amazona le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Wo ai ni…. Airén- Le dijo, susurrándole al oído la ultima palabra y se fue con mucha alegría dentro del Neko Hanten.

Adentro del NekoHanten la esperaba la bisabuela con ganas de saber que pasó.

-Shampoo, tan tarde que llegas, ¿Cómo te fue con el yerno?- Pregunto una Cologne curiosa.

La joven le contó la cita con lujo de detalles, mientras la abuela sonreía. Shampoo termino de hablar y la anciana solo pudo reír.

-Jaajaja, parece que tienes una oportunidad con el yerno, ya ve a descansar muchacha- Le dijo la anciana amazona contenta por la felicidad de su nieta.

La joven se fue a su dormitorio a dormir, no dejaba de pensar en la inolvidable tarde que paso con Ranma. Se durmió tocándose los labios con sus dedos, recordando aquella cálida sensación que sintió.

De camino al Dojo el joven de trenza estaba confundido, ya no sabía que sentir, antes de llegar el muchacho se imagino toda la escena, por lo que subió el tejado y entro por la ventana hacia su pieza, ahí lo esperaba su padre sentado de brazos cruzados.

-Ranma, ¿Donde demonios estuviste toda la tarde?- Pregunto Genma con una cara seria.

-Ya déjame tranquilo papá- Dijo Ranma fastidiado

-¿Estuviste con esa chica verdad?- Pregunto Genma serio.

-¿Me estabas espiando?- Le dijo Ranma conteniéndose para no gritar, mientras sujetaba a su papa del cuello de su ropa.

-No, no, hijo lo que pasa es que Nabiki les tomo unas fotos y…-No pudo terminar de hablar porque Ranma ya lo había lanzado por la ventana hacia el estanque.

Genma ahora transformado sacaba un cartel:

-Que tengas dulces sueños hijo- Esta noche iría a dormir más tarde.

El chico se preparaba para lo que le esperaba al otro día y recordó aquella cálida sensación que tuvo al besar a Shampoo. Miro al techo, con sus sentimientos revueltos y recordando a la amazona, se termino durmiendo bastante tarde, su mente no lo dejaba en paz.

Al otro día el joven vio a su padre transformado roncando y se dirigió al cuarto de Nabiki.

El joven golpeo la puerta.

-Pase- Dijo la muchacha ya sabiendo de antemano quien era.

-Nabiki…. ¡¿Por qué me tomaste fotos ayer?!- Pregunto Ranma indignado.

-Cálmate, yo solo paseaba y los vi a ambos ahí y no me pareció correcto que engañaras a mi hermanita- Le explico Nabiki a punto de contarle lo que paso.

Flashback

Nabiki paseaba por el parque, aburrida y sin mucho que hacer. Cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención. Era Ranma de espaldas conversando con una joven mientras caminaban. No necesito ver mucho para saber de inmediato quien era, aprovecho la ocasión y les tomo varias fotos y camino de regreso al Dojo.

A la hora de cenar todos se preguntaban, ¿donde estaba Ranma? y Nabiki les respondió.

-El esta muy ocupado con su cita- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron todos.

-Dinos de inmediato con quien- Dijo Soun con impaciencia.

-Claro- Extendió su mano y les dijo:

-Solo por 6000 yens- La ambición de la chica Tendo ciertamente no conocía límites.

A todos les corrió una gota por la frente mientras le pasaban el dinero.

Nabiki tiro las fotos al medio de la mesa, mientras comía tranquilamente, todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

-No puede ser, el…. –Dijo el hombre de bigote con temor mientras miraba a su amigo Panda.

-¡Esta saliendo con Shampoo!- Grito Akane mientras su aura creció de manera desmesurada.

-Ese Ranma baka, nunca me invita a salir, pero si invita a Shampoo- Pensaba con ira la joven Tendo.

Fin del Flashback

-Nabiki, ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- Pregunto Ranma más enojado.

-Solo vi la ocasión…. y mejor vete luego, si no quieres que Akane se despierte y te vea en mi habitación- Dijo astutamente.

La sola idea de ver a Akane en este momento le ponía los pelos de gallina. Bajo rápidamente a desayunar y luego corrió hacia la escuela.

Escuela Furinkan

Todos se sorprendieron de que Ranma llegara tan temprano y este se fue al fondo para no tener que ver a Akane.

En la hora de almuerzo se fue a esconder detrás de un árbol tratando de comer. Cuando rápidamente esquiva unas espátulas que se clavaron en el tronco. Se dio cuenta de que tenia las fotos suyas con Shampoo en el parque.

-¡U-Chan!, ¿De donde conseguiste esto?- Pregunto asustado el joven de trenza.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Ahora explícame esto!- Dijo encarándolo mientras le mostraba las fotos.

-Bueno, veraz, es que yo…. Paso un malentendido y…. ¡Mira! ¡¿Que es eso?! La joven cocinera se dio vuelta y el muchacho había escapado rápidamente. Sin darse cuenta choco contra una chica que se encontró.

-Ejem, disculpa yo esta…- no pudo terminar la frase porque se dio cuenta de que Akane lo estaba mirando con una mirada asesina, su cara se helo de miedo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido Ranma? Me dijeron que ayer estuviste saliendo hasta altas horas de la noche- Se hacia sonar los dedos mientras se acercaba a un Ranma aterrorizado.

-¡Akane, espera! , yo te puedo expli….- No pudo terminar porque esta ya lo había golpeado con una fuerza tremenda, mandándolo fuera del establecimiento. Cayo a un río y al salir en su forma maldita solo pudo dar unos cuantos pasos antes de desmayarse boca arriba, mientras que sus ojos tenían forma de espiral. Cerca de ahí pasaba una joven en bicicleta que al ver a esa muchacha pelirroja desmayada se preocupo mucho y bajo a ayudarla.

-Airén, ¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto preocupada la joven de cabello azul, sujetándolo para ver su cara maltrecha.

-Aka…. Ne…- Murmuro la chica pelirroja. Shampoo no dudo y decidió cargarla en su espalda. Se subió a la bicicleta rumbo al Neko Hanten.

Acelero lo mas que pudo, teniendo cuidado de no botar a Ranma en el camino. Al divisar el Restaurant fue a la puerta y la abrió con fuerza. Camino cargando a su prometido en la espalda, dejándolo en un sofá.

-¡Abuelita!- Grito Shampoo desesperada.

-¿Qué pasa niña?...- Se asombro al ver al yerno en ese estado y le pregunto que paso.

-No lo se, lo encontré tirado cerca de un río y lo traje lo mas rápido que pude- Le explicaba lo sucedido con prisa.

-Bien, primero llevémoslo a la habitación- Shampoo lo cargo en su espalda y lo recostó en su cama. Mousse estaba observando todo esto desde la cocina.

La anciana Amazona lo inspecciono, cerciorándose que no fuera nada grave.

-¿Estará bien?- Pregunto preocupada la joven de ojos carmesí.

-Si, no te preocupes, solo se dio un fuerte golpe. Ahora necesita descansar- Le dijo Cologne para que no se preocupara.

-Esta bien- Antes de cerrar la puerta, Shampoo le dirigió una última mirada, preocupada por el estado de su futuro esposo.

Mousse se dirigió al cuarto de Shampoo sin que nadie lo viera, se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo inconsciente de Ranma, lo observaba, sin decir nada, parecía que tramaba algo sospechoso cuando escucho una voz que lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

-¡Mousse! ¡¿Que crees que haces?!- Le pregunto Shampoo indignada.

-¿Quien yo? Nada, nada- Trataba de mentir sin mucho éxito.

Shampoo se acerco de forma veloz y lo sujeto por el cuello, le hablo con una frialdad escalofriante:

-Si vuelvo a ver que te acercas de nuevo a él, yo misma me encargare de ti- Le dijo mientras le daba una mirada escalofriante.

-Glup- El joven chino Trago saliva y se fue a la cocina aterrado por el comportamiento de Shampoo. Ranma abría lentamente los ojos cuando vio a la amazona de forma borrosa.

-Sha… Shampoo, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?- Pregunto confundido el joven de trenza.

-Te encontré botado cerca de un río, inconsciente, y te traje acá- Dijo la amazona sentándose a su lado.

Ranma se acordó de todo, se toco la mejilla y le dolió al instante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo acá?- Pregunto el chico de ojos azules. Estaba preocupado de su ausencia en la escuela.

-Un buen rato, no se con exactitud cuanto- Respondió la amazona.

-Vaya, Akane si me pego fuerte esta vez- Pensó el muchacho.

Se escucha un sonido que viene del estomago de Ranma.

La amazona lanzo una pequeña carcajada al oírlo.

-Yo te traigo algo para comer- Demasiado hambriento como para negarse el muchacho acepto. Después de terminar de comer le dio las gracias y se disponía a irse.

-Espera….- Dijo Shampoo con una dulce voz.

-¿No podrías quedarte un rato más?- Le pregunto la muchacha.

-Lo siento Shampoo, pero si me quedo mas tiempo solo me meteré en más líos- Le respondió el muchacho.

-Entiendo….- dijo Shampoo con una mirada de aflicción. Ranma al notar esto la miro a los ojos.

-Shampoo, otro día nos veremos más tiempo, pero ahora estoy apresurado- Le trato de explicar para que no se sintiera triste.

-Bueno- Dijo la amazona mas alegre al saber que habría una oportunidad de estar mas tiempo a solas con el.

Salio del Neko Hanten, y fue caminando tranquilo al Dojo, ya no valdría la pena volver a la escuela. No pudo notar que alguien lo estaba observando a la lejanía.

-Ranma, ¿Saliendo del Restaurante de Shampoo? ese maldito… me las pagara por hacer sufrir a Akane- Dijo con ira el muchacho de pañoleta amarilla.

-Lo desafiare… y finalmente le declarare mi amor a Akane- Pensaba fantaseando, iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que se dirigía en el camino opuesto al dojo.

Continuara…

**Hola, espero sea de su agrado este capítulo y lo hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

**luiscontreras038: Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. Pues si, hubiera podido detallar que sintió, se me fue por alto. Estaré más atento a eso. No te preocupes, esta historia la terminare, la dejaría solamente por motivos de fuerza mayor.**

**Sin más que decir me despido, los veo en el próximo episodio.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Preparándose para el gran día

Preparándose para el gran día.

**Ranma ½ y sus personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**

El chico de trenza llego al Dojo. Todo parecía normal. Kasumi se encontraba comprando, Nabiki leyendo, Akane entrenando y Genma se encontraba jugando Shogi con su amigo Tendo.

-Ya ríndase Saotome, no tiene salida- Decía confiado el hombre de bigote.

-Ya vera Tendo…!Mire ahí! ¡¿Qué es eso?!- Dijo apuntando al cielo, el hombre panda, aprovechando la distracción dio vuelta el tablero.

-¡¿QUE?! Saotome, usted es un tramposo- Dijo enojado Soun.

-No sea mal perdedor Tendo, admita que soy mejor que usted- Le dijo arrogante Saotome.

-Ya llegue- Dijo Ranma de paso hacia su cuarto, pero fue interrumpido.

-Ranma, Akane llego muy enojada, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste esta vez?- Pregunto el hombre de gafas con semblante serio.

Ranma se indigno ante tal acusación.

-Esta vez yo no le hice nada, hubo un mal entendido y como siempre me golpea antes de siquiera poder explicarle- Dijo el chico fastidiado de siempre el tener que pedir perdón.

-¡Ranma! Akane es tu prometida, y como tal, debes tratarla bien, ve y discúlpate- Dijo Tendo seriamente.

-…..- Sin decir ninguna palabra obedeció y fue donde se hallaba Akane entrenando.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, la vio romper unos ladrillos con mucha fuerza, al ver eso trago saliva.

-Ejem, Akane, ¿Podemos hablar?- Dijo tratando de hacer una charla amistosa.

-¿Qué quieres?- Respondió desahogándose con los ladrillos de la furia que aun sentía.

-Veraz, esas fotos que tomo Nabiki…. no significan nada…. quiero decir, no es lo que tu te imaginas- Le contaba el muchacho de ojos azules, tratando de excusarse.

-¿Y que significan entonces?- Contesto la joven Tendo mientras seguía rompiendo ladrillos.

-Es que hubo un mal entendido y tuve que salir con ella- Dijo Ranma sentándose al lado de Akane.

-¿La besaste?- Pregunto Akane con una voz débil y mirando abajo.

-¿Qué?... Em, no, bueno….ella… yo…. ¿Te parece mejor si vamos por un helado?- Pregunto tratando de desviar el tema.

-…. Vamos- La muchacha insatisfecha por la respuesta de Ranma trato de olvidar el tema.

Al llegar a la heladería, Ranma en su forma maldita coqueteo con unos muchachos para conseguir helado gratis.

-Gracias chicos- Dijo Ranma mientras se sentaba al lado de Akane con un helado gigante, al mirarlo sus ojos se agrandaron e iluminaron y empezó a comer.

-No deberías aprovecharte de ellos- Decía Akane mientras comía un helado pequeño.

-Solo le estoy sacando provecho a mi situación, además, ningún hombre se resiste a mis encantos jajajaja- Se regodeaba de si mismo mientras devoraba su helado gigante.

Terminaron de comer y decidieron regresar al Dojo. Estaban caminando tranquilamente cuando a lo lejos Ranma noto como en una bicicleta iba Shampoo en su dirección.

-Akane, mejor vamos por esta calle- Le decía tratando de evitar a la amazona, pero esta fue mas rápida y salto hacia Ranma abrazándolo.

-¡Ni Hao, Ranma! ¿Quieres que tengamos una cita?- Decía con ilusión en sus ojos.

-Shampoo, ahora estoy ocupado- Le respondía fastidiado tratando de sacarse sus brazos de encima.

-Pero me prometiste que tendríamos una cita- Cuando Akane escucho eso pregunto:

-¿Es cierto?- De brazos cruzados, encarándolo con la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!... Nunca le dije nada de eso- Trato de idear un plan para escapar luego de ahí, antes de que se formara un pleito.

- Miren allá!- Apunto al cielo con un dedo, y en cuanto las dos muchachas miraron el joven corrió como un rayo.

-Nunca creí que la técnica de mi padre me serviría tanto- Pensaba ya a una distancia segura de ambas chicas. Ambas jóvenes se quedaron mirando atónitas.

-Shampoo, ¿es verdad que tu y Ranma tuvieron una cita?- Pregunto directa Akane.

-Si, ¿Por qué preguntas? Acaso, ¿Estas celosa?- Pregunto Astutamente la chica de pelo azul.

-¡Claro que no!- Le contesto furiosa por tal acusación la menor de las Tendo.

-Ya me voy, Adiós Pecho Plano- Levanto la bicicleta, se subió y comenzó a pedalear.

La chica de pelo corto se fue caminando, lentamente y preocupada. Mientras en su cabeza se comenzaba a formar la escena de Ranma besando a Shampoo.

-Pero que estoy pensando, Ranma nunca haría algo así- Pensó convenciéndose a si misma de que nada hubo de pasar esa tarde.

Dojo Tendo

Ranma fue el primero en llegar, donde lo encontraron Genma y Soun.

-Ranma, ¿Dónde esta Akane?- Preguntaron los dos.

-¿Acaso la dejaste de nuevo?- Pregunto de forma acusadora el hombre panda.

-¿Qué le hiciste esta vez, Ranma?- Interrogo Soun.

-¿Akane? Ella esta…- No sabia que inventar para que los dos hombres lo dejaran en paz.

-Aquí estoy- Dijo Akane entrando por la puerta principal

-Akane, ¿Ustedes dos, se arreglaron?- Preguntaron ambos hombres preocupados.

-Si, no te preocupes papá, Ranma ya se disculpo- Dijo con semblante sereno, para que ambos hombres dejaran ya de molestar.

El tiempo paso y todos estaban en la mesa cenando, Akane estaba todavía pensativa, lo único que le quedaba era preguntarle de nuevo a Ranma, pero sabia que este no le respondería, así que se resigno a pensar que todo era una trampa de la amazona para engañarla.

En la mañana ambos chicos se dirigían hacia la escuela a toda prisa como de costumbre, el joven de trenza estaba emocionado porque ya solo faltaba una semana para salir de vacaciones. En la escuela se haría un baile para despedir a aquellos que se graduaran. Todos los alumnos de la escuela estaban invitados, aunque claro, a Ranma no le interesa en lo más mínimo.

La hora transcurrió rápido y los estudiantes salieron a almorzar. Ese día Ukyo no fue debido a que se encontraba enferma, por lo que tenía que descansar en su casa, mientras tanto Akane almorzaba con sus amigas. Ranma estaba con sus amigos Hiroshi y Daisuke. El chico de trenza se disponía a comer cuando vio que una sombra muy rápida pasó por encima de sus manos y su comida desaparecía al instante.

-Pero que….- Se dio cuenta de que era el maestro Hapossai con una bolsa en su espalda cargada de ropa intima y vio como se demoraba su almuerzo de un bocado.

-Ahh, gracias querido discípulo, lo que pasa es que hoy no desayune, bueno, yo ya me voy- Se dio medio vuelta y corrió, sin mas demora Ranma lo perseguía para golpearlo por lo que hizo.

-¡Vuelva para acá maldito viejo!- Gritaba, mientras lo perseguía por toda la escuela. Como vio que perseguirlo no dio resultado agarro una piedra del suelo y con una velocidad y precisión envidiable lanzo la piedra, impactándole de lleno en el anciano maestro.

-Arghh, ahora si me hiciste enojar Ranma- Saco una de sus Happo-Dai-Karin.

Le arrojo varias que el muchacho hábilmente esquivo. El maestro saco su aura dispuesto a pelear. Ranma previendo esto uso su arma secreta.

-No quería usar esto…. Pero si no hay más remedio- Pensó el muchacho.

-¡Mire Maestro!- Y saco un sostén que se le había caído al maestro de su bolsillo, el anciano perdió toda su concentración y salto hacia la hermosa prenda.

-¡Que lindoo!- Gritaba con los ojos grandes de felicidad. Dio un gran alto y al momento agarro la prenda Ranma le dio un fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar varios metros en el aire.

-Ufff... y ahora que hago…. No tengo almuerzo y muero de hambre- Se lamentaba de su condición el muchacho de trenza, que se dirigía a sentarse a la sombra de un árbol.

Mientras tanto una linda chica en bicicleta se dirigía con comida a hacerle una visita a su querido Ranma. Cuando estaba buscando escucho a unos alumnos hablar acerca del baile que se daría este viernes.

-Oye, ¿Tu ya sabes con quien iras?- Pregunto el muchacho a su amigo.

-Pues, hoy intentare convencerla para que vaya al baile conmigo- Respondió el amigo.

-Mas vale que te apures, te quedan pocos días – Le dijo tratando de animarlo.

-¿Un baile el viernes? Es la ocasión perfecta para salir con Ranma- Pensó alegre la amazona, mientras se dirigía al árbol donde estaba sentado Ranma.

-Tengo mucha hambree…. ¿Que es ese olor tan delicioso?- El joven empezó a olfatear y pensaba de donde podría venir aquel agradable aroma, giro su cabeza para ver a shampoo a su lado con la comida.

-¿Shampoo que estas haciendo aquí?- Pregunto intrigado.

-Solo vine a hacerte visita, y te traje comida- Respondió con una calida sonrisa la amazona.

-¿Comida?- Pensaba en los deliciosos tallarines y se la hacia agua la boca.

-Si alguien me ve comiendo con Shampoo…. pero tengo demasiada hambre, y encima no creo que Akane se enoje mucho, además, solo es comida- Se respondía, auto convenciéndose a si mismo en sus pensamientos.

Ambos jóvenes estaban comiendo y pasando un agradable momento. Cerca de allí pasaban Akane y sus amigas quienes al ver a Ranma comiendo y pasarla tan bien con la amazona no pudieron evitar mirar a Akane la cual solo fingió no mirar y seguir caminando.

-Ranma, ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?- Pregunto tímidamente para que Ranma no se sienta presionado. Esa pregunta se la veía venir el joven Saotome y no sabía como responder, por lo que prefirió hacer oídos sordos.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Ranma quien fingió no prestarle atención por estar comiendo la sopa que le trajo la amazona.

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?- Pregunto de una vez Shampoo.

-¿Ir contigo a donde?- Pregunto.

-Al baile- Respondió Shampoo.

-¿Qué baile?- Contesto como si no supiera nada del tema.

-¡Ranma!- Contesto ya enojada por la actitud del chico de ojos azules.

-¿Y como te enteraste? Bueno, que mas da, pues…. no lo se, todavía no he hablado con Akane ni me interesa mucho ir- Explicaba sin dejar de comer. Termino su sopa y al ver que la amazona seguía esperando una respuesta trato de escapar.

-¡Mira Shampoo, allá en el cielo!- Apunto y se disponía a escaparse, hasta que shampoo lo sujeto del brazo y callada lo sentó en el suelo cuando este trato de correr.

-Esta vez no te iras- Le dijo decidida.

-¿Qué le puedo decir ahora? No se me ocurre nada- Pensaba el muchacho tratando de idear un plan para no tener que ir.

-Y bien, ¿Qué dices?- Pregunto Shampoo nuevamente.

-Bueno…. Iré contigo- Respondió sin más alternativa.

La amazona contenta lo abrazo y ambos escucharon el sonido de la campana anunciando el retorno a las salas de clases. La amazona se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y subió a su bicicleta dirigiéndose a la salida del recinto estudiantil. Terminaron las clases y Akane con Ranma van caminando callados. El chico de trenza estaba caminando por la baranda y se le veía pensativo.

-Ranma… ¿Ya sabes con quien iras al baile?- Pregunto tímida la muchacha.

-Demonios, lo que me temía- Pensó el muchacho.

-Yo…lo siento Akane, pero… ya tengo una pareja- Le contesto de la manera mas suave posible.

-Oh ya veo…. No importa, ojala lo pasen bien- Respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

Ranma se sintió mal ya que sabía como se sentía Akane. De pronto el piso empieza a temblar, ambos piensan que se avecina un terremoto, y un gran hoyo se abre entre medio de los dos, una roca sale volando al cielo. Ranma agarra a Akane y salta hacia atrás para protegerla del peligro. Del agujero sale algo mucho que peor que un terremoto, Ryoga, quien se encontraba con la ropa desgastada y aparentemente agotado.

-Al fin te encuentro Ranma, ¡Prepárate para ser derrotado!….- Pero no se dio cuenta de la gran roca que salio por los cielos, ahora caía a una gran velocidad, impactándole en la cabeza de el chico de pañoleta. Se quedo quieto unos segundos, para unos segundos después caer inconsciente en el piso, boca arriba y con los ojos en espiral.

-Este Ryoga…. Será mejor llevarlo al Dojo- Dijo el joven Saotome antes de cargarlo en su espalda.

Llegaron al Dojo, suben las escaleras y Ranma decide dejarlo en la pieza de Akane. Esta decide quedarse cuidándolo hasta que despierte. Al pasar de un par de minutos Ryoga se despierta con Akane a su lado.

-A… ¿Akane? ¿Esto es acaso un sueño?- Pensaba intrigado.

-Ryoga, al fin despiertas- Comento la chica de cabello corto.

-¿Qué fue lo que me paso?- Pregunto confundido el joven de colmillos.

-Te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y Ranma te trajo acá, pero veo que ya estas mejor- A Akane se le pasa una idea por la cabeza.

-Oye Ryoga, ¿No te gustaría ir conmigo al baile de la escuela este viernes?- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar esas palabras Ryoga casi se desmaya de nuevo de la felicidad.

-De… !¿De verdad?- Pregunto emocionado tomándola de ambas manos.

-De verdad- Respondió Akane con una sonrisa.

Si Akane, claro que quiero…. bueno, ahora debo derrotar a Ranma, hasta luego- Se despedía cortésmente el chico cerdo.

-Espera Ryoga, estas muy sucio, mejor date un baño y quédate en el Dojo hasta el baile- Le sugirió de forma amistosa la menor de las Tendo.

-Sino de seguro se pierde y me deja plantada- Pensó la joven Tendo.

-Cla,,, claro, jejeje- Se reía ruborizado con una mano en la cabeza.

Salio de la habitación de Akane para ir a darse un baño. Bajaba las escaleras cuando se topo con Ranma, quien lo vio un poco serio.

-Vaya, veo que ya despertaste, P-Chan- Le dijo en tono burlón el muchacho.

-Ranma, ahora no me molestes, estoy muy ocupado para pelear- Se negaba a caer en las bromas de su eterno rival.

-Oye, si no mal recuerdo tu fuiste el que quería retarme. De seguro la roca te pego demasiado fuerte, dime, ¿Que fue lo que te dijo Akane- Pregunto curioso Saotome.

-No te interesa- Respondió secamente el chico cerdo.

-Anda, dime- Respondió de forma más amigable el chico.

-¡Dije que me dejaras en paz!- Le dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo que Ranma evadió.

-Vamos dime o es que acaso no somos amigos- Le respondió mientras seguía esquivando sus golpes por toda la casa.

-Oh Ryoga, que gusto tenerte en casa, veo que estas jugando con Ranma- Les decía Kasumi que acababa de llegar de comprar las cosas para la cena.

Y así comenzaron a pelear, Ranma le seguía preguntando mientras esquivaba todos los golpes de Hibiki, hasta que en un momento dado fueron a terminar al patio.

-Anda, dime- Le insistía el chico de pelo negro, quien se estaba divirtiendo "jugando" con Ryoga.

-¡Deja de molestarme!- Ranma esquivo y le puso el pie, haciendo que Ryoga este a punto de caer al agua. Antes de caer, el chico de pañoleta sujeto por el cuello de la camisa a Ranma. Terminando ambos en el agua.

-Ryoga, deberías de aprender a controlarte- Le decía molesta el joven Saotome, ahora transformado en chica.

-Quick, quick- Refunfuñaba molesto P-Chan.

Ranma salio y para suerte de Ryoga, Akane no estaba presenciando ese momento. El joven de ojos azules Tomo a P-Chan y ambos fueron al baño. Ranma puso el agua caliente y tiro a P-Chan primero, para luego lanzarse. Ya en su forma normal, ambos comenzaron a dialogar.

-Vamos Ryoga, dime que es lo que te dijo- Pregunto de forma mas calmada el chico de trenza.

-Esta bien, te diré. Este viernes…. ¡Iré al baile con Akane!- Dijo esta ultima parte apretando el puño mientras miraba hacia arriba con ilusión.

-Así que era eso- Respondió Ranma.

-Aunque me sorprende que no te haya invitado a ti primero, ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?- Pregunto intrigado el chico de colmillos.

-¿Siempre tengo que ser el malo de la película, verdad?- Le pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Tu siempre la haces enojar- Le contesto Hibiki.

-Bueno…. mejor bajemos a cenar- Propuso Ranma. Ambos chicos se vistieron y fueron al comedor, donde se encontraba toda la familia. Listos para cenar.

-Ryoga, que gusto tenerte en casa- Le dijo Soun de manera amable.

-Muchas gracias, Sr. Tendo- Respondió con una reverencia.

-No tienes que ser tan amable, vamos, siéntate y acompáñanos- Le dijo el hombre de bigote, invitándolo a la cena. Ryoga se sentó, seguido de Ranma quien estaba bastante hambriento. Mientras los Saotome devoraban la comida de forma acelerada, y no tenían vergüenza para pedir más, Ryoga comía lento, educada y saboreando cada bocado.

-Kasumi, ¿Me das más?- Pregunto Ranma con una sonrisa, y con la boca un poco sucia con arroz.

-Yo también Kasumi- Agrego Genma estirando su plato y con una sonrisa.

-Claro- Les respondió Kasumi tomando sus platos y sirviéndoles más.

-Estaba delicioso- Termino de decir Ryoga, quien dejo su plato y tomaba un poco de te. Kasumi instintivamente le sirvió más en su plato.

-No, gracias- Respondió Ryoga, quien yacía satisfecho. No quería parecer aprovechado en una casa ajena.

-Entonces me lo como yo- Dijo el chico de ojos azules, quitándole el plato y devorándolo en unos cuantos segundos.

-¡Ranma! No hagas eso- Le reclamo Akane con enojo.

-No te preocupes, Akane- Le pidió el chico de pañoleta, quien estaba tomando un vaso de té, de forma pausada y tranquila

-Escuche que habrá un baile este viernes hija, ¿Con quien iras?- Pregunto el hombre de bigote a su hija del medio.

-Pues iré con Kuno- Respondió mientras comía.

-¿Con Kuno? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Le preguntaba la menor de las Tendo.

-Nada en realidad, pero es una gran oportunidad para venderle fotos de Ranma- Contesto mientras veía la cara de enojo de Ranma.

-Y tu hija, supongo que iras con Ranma- Comento el hombre de bigote.

-Pues no, el ya tiene pareja… iré con Ryoga- El joven de pañoleta no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar eso.

-¡Ranma! ¡¿Porque no iras con Akane?! ¡Ella es tu prometida!- Le grito enojado, poniéndole cara de Demonio.

-Lo que pasa es que….yo…ella…..- Balbuceaba nervioso y aterrorizado.

-Los rumores dicen que iras con…..- Nabiki no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Ranma salto y le tapo la boca, le paso 2000 yens en la mano. La muchacha los recibió comprendió lo que significaba y se quedo callada. Al fin de la cena todos fueron a dormir.

Mientras tanto en el Neko Hanten

La linda amazona llego contenta y bastante tarde al Restaurant. Debido a todos las entregas que tuvo que hacer y no tuvo tiempo para hablar con su Bisabuela. Abrió la puerta y fue donde su bisabuela quien estaba viendo un programa de la televisión. Le contó acerca del baile y le pidió prestado un traje de cuando esta era más joven.

-¿Qué te parece este?- Le pregunto Cologne mostrándole uno de sus antiguos vestidos, aun conservado en muy buen estado.

-¡Es precioso!- Tomo el vestido y se fue a ver al espejo.

Cologne al verla le dio nostalgia, le recordaba su juventud. E hizo memoria cuando tenia la edad de Shampoo, era una chica hermosa y llena de felicidad.

-¿Cómo me veo?- Pregunto la joven amazona.

-Te ve preciosa, de seguro el yerno te propone matrimonio vestida así, jaja- Le contesto feliz Cologne.

-Esta es tu oportunidad Shampoo, no la desaproveches- Le dijo la anciana amazona a su nieta, a lo que esta respondió afirmando con la cabeza.

Continuara…

**Hola, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. **

**DarthMC: Me alegra mucho el que te guste. En realidad, yo siempre tuve esta historia en mi cabeza, pero recién ahora decido escribirla y publicarla.**

**AileyHime: Que bueno que te gustara. Concuerdo contigo, son muy pocos los fics con esta pareja, y lamentablemente algunos se quedaron inconclusos.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	4. El día llego

El día llego

**Ranma ½ y sus personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**

El viernes no habría clases, puesto que se tenían que hacer los preparativos para el baile. Todos los estudiantes se preparaban para lo que seria un día inolvidable.

Akane y Nabiki estaban en el centro comercial buscando el detalle más importante para el baile, el vestido.

-Mira Akane, este te quedaría bien- Le dijo Nabiki a su hermana mostrándole uno de los tantos vestidos que había.

-Mmm...…. Ahí, mira ese, ¿Qué te parece?- Le dijo a su hermana tomando otro vestido que estaba colgado.

-Akane…. No te ofendas pero, no tienes sentido de la moda, ¿Quieres conquistar a Ranma así?- Akane ante ese comentario se molesto y la apresuro para irse luego a la casa.

-Bueno, bueno, ya voy. Me llevo estos dos por favor- Le dijo Nabiki a la cajera mientras abría su monedero. Ambas salieron y fueron a la casa, caminando apaciblemente.

-Dime Akane, ¿Por qué Ranma no es tu pareja? ¿Estuvieron peleando de nuevo?- Le pregunto su hermana Nabiki, quería saber lo que paso realmente.

-Lo que pasa…. Me dijo…. que ya tenía pareja- Respondía con algo de tristeza.

-Nabiki, tu de casualidad no sabrás….-Estaba por preguntar la muchacha de cabello corto.

-Claro que lo se, por el módico precio de 1000 yens- Le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Esta bien, solo dime con quien- Le respondía sacando el dinero.

-Ira con Shampoo- Le dijo tranquila, guardando el dinero de su hermana. Akane al escuchar que iría con ella casi estalla en furia y quería tener a Ranma de frente para poder golpearlo. Nabiki al ver el estado de su hermana empezó a arrepentirse un poco de haberle dicho.

-Akane… ¿No Haras nada al respecto?- Le pregunto Nabiki tratando de calmarla.

-No lo se…..- Respondió tranquilizándose.

Mientras tanto en el Dojo Tendo

Ranma se encontraba persiguiendo al maestro como de costumbre.

-¡Devuelva esa ropa, Viejo degenerado!- Le gritaba corriendo detrás de él por toda la casa. Cuando el anciano quiso escapar por la puerta un pie lo detuvo.

-¡Ryoga! al fin volviste- Le decía el chico de trenza a un Ryoga con las ropas maltrechas y una bolsa en la mano.

-Ryoga, si me dejas ir…. te regalare esta prendita que le robe a Akane- Le dijo el maestro, subiéndose al hombro del chico de pañoleta y restregándole la ropa intima de Akane en la cara.

-¡Como se atreve! ¡Viejo pervertido!- Ryoga lo golpea y lo manda a volar lejos por los cielos, perdiéndose de la vista de ambos chicos presentes. Los dos jóvenes se dirigen al comedor y se sientan a conversar.

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? hubieras dejado que te acompañara- Le dijo Ranma.

-¡Cállate! no sabia que estaría tan lejos- Respondía avergonzado.

Flashback

Ryoga había despertado feliz. Esta era la oportunidad que siempre espero para declararle su amor a Akane. Fue al baño y al mirarse en el espejo se percata de algo.

-Es verdad, saldré con Akane…. y no puedo ir con esta ropa- Pensaba el muchacho de colmillos. Bajo a desayunar, donde estaban ambos Saotome peleándose por la comida.

-Buenos días Ryoga- Lo saludo Kasumi.

-Buenos días- Saludo cordialmente Ryoga, inclinándose para hacer una reverencia.

-Ranma, déjame desayunar tranquilo- Le exigió Genma a su hijo, quien lo tenia sujeto, de forma que no podía moverse.

-¡Ese era MI DESAYUNO! ahora yo me comeré el tuyo- Le decía mientras se tragaba el desayuno de su padre, frente a sus ojos.

-Oye, ¿Puedo hablar contigo después?- Le pregunto Ryoga al chico de ojos azules, quien sin imaginarse que quería acepto. Después que terminaron de desayunar ambos subieron a la pieza.

-Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto Ranma sentándose en el piso.

-Ranma, ¿Sabes donde puedo conseguir un traje para este viernes?- Le pregunto el chico de pañoleta.

-Puees…Hay una tienda a 2 cuadras de aquí- Le dijo Ryoga

-Bien, adiós- Ryoga no quería perder más tiempo y planeaba irse.

-Oye, ¿No quieres que vaya contigo?- Le pregunto el chico de trenza recordando lo despistado que era Ryoga.

-No, estaré bien- Denegó la oferta de Ranma. El joven de colmillos creía que no se perdería, confiando en su nulo sentido de la orientación. Bajo las escaleras y salio por la puerta de la casa, dirigiéndose por el camino contrario al que le dijo Ranma y terminando en el bosque perdido unos días.

Fin del Flashback

-Ya no importa, al menos llegaste- Le dijo Ranma.

Las 2 hermanas Tendo llegaban del centro comercial y se dirigieron al comedor donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes. Abrieron la puerta y vieron a un Ranma acostado descansando y a Ryoga sentado con las ropas desechas y una bolsa en su mano.

-Ho... hola Akane- La saludo Ryoga ruborizado.

-Akane, ¿Dónde fueron?- Pregunto Ranma curioso.

-No te importa- Le respondió enojada.

-Pero que te pasa, ¿Que te hice ahora?- Le pregunto poniéndose enfrente de ella.

-Ranma…. ¡Maldito Canalla!- Lo golpeo, mandándolo a volar por los aires.

-¡Pero que Demonios hice!- Gritaba furioso perdiéndose en el aire y chocando al lado del maestro en un terreno baldío.

-Ah Ranma, llegaste justo a tiempo, voy a hacer mi colecta diaria, ven a ayudarme- Le dijo cargando su bolsa y listo para salir.

-Maldito viejo ¡Ahora vera!- Fue corriendo a intentar golpearlo.

-Muchacho insolente- Happosai tranquilamente lo retuvo con su pipa y mandándolo a volar con la misma, de nuevo.

Ranma cayo inconsciente en el mismo lugar que shampoo lo recogió la ultima vez, solo que esta vez no estaría ahí para ayudarlo. Las horas pasaron rápido y Ranma se despertaba aun adolorido por los 2 golpes contundentes que recibió. Se fijo que el sol ya se estaba ocultando y se paro de inmediato.

-¡Rayos! Se me hará muy tarde- Pensó antes de empezar a correr a toda velocidad al Dojo. Llego apresurado y se fijo que estaban Genma y Soun jugando Shogi mientras Kasumi estaba en la cocina.

-Kasumi, ¿sabes donde esta Akane?- Pregunto apresurado sin dejar de mover los pies, listo para correr de nuevo.

-Akane y los muchachos ya se fueron…. Pensé que ibas con ellos, mejor te das prisa o se te hará tarde- Le dijo preocupada la mayor de las hermanas Tendo.

-Si, ya voy- Partió como un rayo a cambiarse y salio ya vestido con un traje elegante. Se fue de la casa y corrió a la escuela cuando se acordó de algo.

-¡Shampoo! Es verdad, debe estar esperándome- Pensó antes de cambiar de dirección al Neko Hanten.

Mientras tanto con Akane y compañía.

-¡Ryoga! No te quedes atrás- Le grito la chica de cabello corto al chico de pañoleta quien estaba unos pasos atrás.

-¡No te preocupes!- Le grito a Akane con una sonrisa, feliz de verla finalmente como su pareja, aunque sea por una día. Casi tropieza y ve que sus cordones están desabrochados, se agacha a atarlos y cuando vuelve a levantar la mirada ya no ve a ninguna de las dos Tendo.

-¡Akane! ¡¿Dónde estas?!- Le grito tratando de buscarla por todos lados y terminando perdido entre las calles de Nerima.

-¿Ryoga? Donde se metió, mejor vamos a buscarlo- Le dijo Akane a su hermana.

-No te preocupes, de seguro llegara. Ahora vámonos, se nos hace tarde- Le dijo tomándola del brazo y apresurándola.

Mientras tanto en el Neko Hanten

Shampoo se encontraba sentada esperando a Ranma, se estaba demorando un poco y le preocupaba que se hubiera olvidado. El joven Saotome se encontraba saltando por los tejados de las casas y finalmente llego al Neko Hanten.

-Al fin llegue….fiuufff- Jadeaba y tomaba aire mientras caminaba a la entrada.

-Shampoo, ya llegue- Entro y lo primero que vio fue a una linda joven esperándolo, al notar como estaba no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco.

-¡Ranma, al fin llegaste!- Exclamaba emocionada la amazona.

-No creíste que me olvidaría de nuevo, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Ranma recordando la situación anterior.

-Yerno, Que guapo te vez, jajaja- Comento Cologne quien acababa de entrar y se topo con la pareja.

-Ya se les hace tarde, que les vaya bien- Les dijo la anciana amazona despidiéndolos.

-Gracias abuelita, vamos Airén- Le dijo Shampoo tomándolo del brazo.

-Va…vamos- Le respondió Ranma, un poco nervioso por la compañía que tenia. Salieron del Neko Hanten y se fueron caminando. Shampoo estaba abrazada del chico de trenza. Lo hacia muy seguidamente, pero esta vez era diferente. Ahora Ranma sentía que ya no le incomodaba.

-Saotome, no te dejare que te acerques más a ella- Pensó un joven de gafas, quien los observaba desde un tejado.

-¡Akane!- Grito el joven de pañoleta entrando a un local.

-Oye, ¿Que acaso no sabes que esta cerrado?- Le pregunto Ukyo.

-¿Ukyo? ¿Sabes donde esta la escuela?- Pregunto confundido.

-Mejor te llevo yo misma…. O terminaras perdido, como siempre- Salieron camino a la escuela.

-¿Iras al baile?- Pregunto Ukyo, queriendo conversar.

-Si- Respondió sencillamente.

-¿Tu no quisiste ir?- Le pregunto Ryoga.

-No me he sentido muy bien… y, ¿Quién es tu pareja?- La cocinera pensaba que Akane iría con Ranma, acabando así con cualquier posibilidad para el joven de pañoleta.

-Es Akane- Le dijo con ilusión en sus ojos.

-¿Akane? ¿Acaso Ranma no ira?- Pregunto Ukyo sin imaginarse quien seria la pareja de Ranma.

-Claro que ira, pero con Shampoo- Ya estaban llegando y Ukyo se detuvo dejando a Ryoga caminar solo.

-Sha… ¿Shampoo? De seguro lo esta manipulando- Pensaba la cocinera.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Le pregunto Ryoga, moviéndole la mano en su cara, no reaccionaba a nada.

-Si…Tu sigue caminando derecho y llegaras a la escuela… yo tengo algo que hacer- Y se devolvió corriendo a su Restaurant.

Ryoga le hizo caso a las instrucciones de Ukyo y pudo llegar sin más problemas al Recinto estudiantil, donde se notaban varias parejas de alumnos entre ellos pudo ver a Ranma y Shampoo caminar a lo lejos y fue corriendo donde ellos.

-¿Ryoga? Pensé que ya estarías adentro con Akane- Le pregunto Ranma, quien estaba sorprendido.

-Tuve problemas para llegar- Se excusaba el joven de pañoleta.

-¿Te perdiste de nuevo?- Le interrogo el chico de ojos azules.

-¡Claro que no! Solo las perdí de vista, es todo- Les negó un poco avergonzado de su sentido de orientación.

-Será mejor entrar, Akane debe estar esperándote- Los tres caminaron y se metieron dentro del gran Colegio.

Notaron como todo estaba muy bien arreglado, se veía bastante elegante y al entrar lo primero que noto Ranma fue a Akane conversando con Nabiki, cerca de las mesas donde se sirvieron múltiples aperitivos. Se percato como al entrar muchos chicos se dieron vuelta para babear por Shampoo, lo que lo puso un poco incomodo y no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, pero esta no era la ocasión para pelear, ni mucho menos, ahora tenia acompañante, una linda acompañante.

-Ryoga, ahí esta Akane- Le dijo apuntándole con su dedo a donde estaban las dos Tendo. Sin perder más tiempo fue donde las 2 chicas.

-A…Akane, siento hacerte esperar- Se disculpaba con timidez.

-No pasa nada, ya comenzaba a pensar que no llegarías nunca- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jeje, no pasara de nuevo…espero- Le dijo con una sonrisa y las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Lo mejor será evitar los problemas- Murmuro Ranma, mirando un lugar seguro, o mas bien por seguro se refiere a lejos de Akane. Entre toda la multitud pudo notar a Hiroshi y Daisuke con otras chicas.

-¿Dijiste algo Airén?- Pregunto Shampoo, creyendo escuchar algo.

-No, nada, ¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos por ahí?- Dijo señalando una mesa con aperitivos.

Se sentaron y a los segundos las luces se apagaron y en un escenario que había apareció el director que estaba listo para hacer un anuncio.

-Bueno jóvenes, como sabrán muchos alumnos nos dejan este año…Entre ellos mi querido Tachi, eso me entristece mucho, pero lo mejor Será celebrar ¡HEHEHEHE!- Termino con su típica risa. A su lado estaba la , tomo el micrófono que tenia el director e hizo otro anuncio.

-Espero que en este día tan importante no se comporten como delincuentes…. o si no me tendré que encargar personalmente- Dijo esto ultimo sacando una de sus monedas, a lo que toda la comunidad entendió a lo que se arriesgaban si causaban problemas. El director le quito el micrófono bruscamente y la corrió del escenario para hace el último anuncio.

-Bueno, que continúe el baile y pásenlo bien Hehehehe- Termino de decir para dar inicio al baile.

El baile continuo y todos los estudiantes comenzaron a bailar. Shampoo miro a Ranma y antes de que digiera algo el joven de trenza se paro y le estiro la mano. Cuando iban caminando a la pista de baile vio a la Srta. Hinako, ahora en su forma de niña. Comía todas las cosas que estaban servidas e invitaba a bailar a Hiroshi jalándolo de la manga. Shampoo y Ranma comenzaron a bailar y este último no paraba de mirar sus pies para no pisar a la amazona. La chica de cabello azul se apoyo en el pecho del muchacho y sentía como el corazón de este se aceleraba. El chico de ojos azules un poco nervioso decidió tomarla de la cintura. Contra todas las posibilidades Ranma se sentía muy bien. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y se dio vuelta para ver quien era.

-Vaya, Ranma Saotome, veo que por fin te decidiste y dejaste a Akane Tendo para que este a mi lado- Era Kuno, que se encontraba al lado de Nabiki con un montón de fotos mixtas de Akane y la chica de cabellos de fuegos.

-Oh, eres tu Kuno, de seguro Akane te esta buscando. O talvez esta escapando de ti- Le dijo un poco fastidiado por la presencia del joven practicante de kendo.

-Al menos no tendré que verte nunca más en mi vida- Tuvieron el mismo pensamiento ambos muchachos.

-Espero que mi diosa pelirroja haya venido a verme- Decía moviendo su cabeza, mirando a todos lados.

-Créeme, la tienes mas cerca de lo que crees. Bueno, vamos a bailar y te venderé mas fotos- Dijo Nabiki llevándoselo lejos con un puñado de fotografías por venderle.

Ranma y Shampoo continuaron bailando tranquilamente cuando Ranma choco contra otra pareja.

-Perdón- Grande fue su sorpresa, era Akane que estaba bailando con Ryoga.

-Akane….- La miro de reojo para ver a Ryoga que estaba rojo como un tomate, mirando hacia el suelo. No quería que la chica de cabello corto viera lo rojo que estaba.

-Hmp- Akane no le dirigió la palabra y siguió bailando como si nada.

El tiempo paso y muchos estudiantes se comenzaron a retirar del lugar, el sol se oculto, dejando a una gran luna en el cielo.

-Shampoo, ya es tarde, mejor vámonos- Le dijo el muchacho de trenza.

-Solo un poco más, por favor…- Le pidió la joven de cabello azul.

Lejos de allí estaba Akane mirándolos, con Ryoga a su lado.

-Este es el momento, ahora o nunca- Pensaba Ryoga, dándose valor a si mismo para confesarle sus sentimientos a Akane.

-A... Akane, yo siempre eh sentido un gran afecto por ti y…. siempre que he tratado de decírtelo…. algo nos interrumpe…. a lo que me refiero es que tu me agradas mucho…- Y así siguió hablándole al piso, sin percatarse que Akane se encontraba hablando con Nabiki queriendo ya irse.

Ranma ya estaba un poco agotado y quería ir a comer algo de las mesas, cuando vio que la amazona paro y lo comenzó a mirar directamente a los ojos.

-Ranma…- Shampoo lo rodeo tiernamente con sus brazos y se acerco a sus labios

Ranma se sentía como la primera vez en el parque, solo que esta vez miles de ojos lo estaban mirando y trato de separarse de la amazona, pero sus intentos eran inútiles, la amazona lo tenía bien sujeto y sus rostros se acercaban, cada vez más. Cuando un objeto se interpuso entre ellos. Una gran espátula.

-Veo que llegue justo a tiempo- Era Ukyo, quien estaba esperando el momento correcto para actuar.

-¿U-Chan?- Ranma se sorprendió por la intromisión de Ukyo, pero se sentía aliviado, casi hace algo digno para echarlo de la casa.

-¡Shampoo! Que le hiciste ahora a Ranma- La acuso la cocinera a la amazona.

-¡Yo no le hice nada! acabas de interrumpirnos- Le reclamo Shampoo.

-¿Interrumpir que? Ranma es mi prometido- Le dijo tomando al chico de trenza por el brazo.

-¡Claro que no! Es mi prometido- Le dijo tomándole el brazo sobrante al chico de ojos azules. Ambas comenzaron a mirarse desafiantes. Ukyo se puso lista para pelear con su espátula. Shampoo saco sus chúi quien sabe de donde, lista para pelear.

-¡Alto, Señoritas! Si van a causar problemas, yo misma tendré que encargarme de ustedes- Les advirtió Hinako.

-Oigan, tranquilícense, todo estará bi….- Ranma sintió como alguien lo tomo por la fuerza, tapándole la boca y llevándoselo a con una gran agilidad fuera de la sala del baile.

-¡Ranma!- Gritaron las dos muchachas persiguiendo aquella misteriosa sombra que se llevo a su prometido. Lograron salir y perdieron su rastro.

-¿Dónde estará?- Se preguntaron ambas.

-Shampoo, tu ve por allá yo buscare del otro lado- Le sugirió Ukyo.

-Muy bien- Ambas comenzaron a buscar a Ranma por todo el lugar.

-Jeje, por fin te atrapo Ranma Saotome- El chico de ojos azules estaba en la parte superior de un árbol, amordazado y sin poder hacer ni decir nada, forcejeando inútilmente contra las cuerdas que lo tenían amarrado.

-Ya veraz cuando me libere- Pensaba con rabia el joven Saotome mirando a su captor. Estaba vestido igual a él, salvo por dos detalles, el pelo y que usaba anteojos.

-¡Ranma!- Se escuchaba gritar a Shampoo.

-Ahora es mi turno de actuar- Dijo antes de ponerse una peluca igual al pelo de Ranma.

-Te veo después Saotome- Le dijo antes de bajar de un salto del árbol.

-¡Shampoo!- Gritaba el falso Ranma, corriendo en la dirección de la amazona.

-¡¿Ranma?!- Se alegro de verlo sano y salvo y corrió también en su dirección.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Shampoo preocupada.

-Si, mejor que nunca- Respondió feliz.

-Oye, ¿Desde cuando usas gafas?- Pregunto la amazona confundida.

-¿Ah? Pues…las uso de vez en cuando, me gusta mucho leer- Mintió antes de sacarse los lentes.

-¿Enserio? Bueno… ¿No quieres acompañarme a casa?- Pregunto la amazona.

-¡Claro!- Su voz le salio muy distinta a la de Ranma y el chico temiendo ser descubierto fingió toser.

-Ejem, Claro- Afirmo de nuevo calmando su voz, para que sonara mas parecida a la de Ranma.

Ambos se fueron caminando y Ranma al ver como se iba se alarmo y empezó a moverse desesperadamente tratando de zafarse. Termino cayéndose por el árbol dándose un fuerte golpe que no paso desapercibido para el oído de Shampoo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Se pregunto en voz alta.

-Que cosa- Fingió no saber nada el falso Ranma.

-Ya vámonos, no debe ser nada- Se asusto de ser descubierto.

Shampoo fue donde creyó escuchar ese gran golpe y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras. Era Ranma aun tratando de forcejear y se le escuchaba tratando de hablar, cosa que le era imposible dado el adhesivo que tenia en la boca.

-¡RANMA!- Se asusto de verlo así y lo desato.

-Espera, si tu eres Ranma… ¿Quién es él?- Se pregunto confundida al ver al otro Ranma que tenia a su lado. El chico de trenza se paro y le quito la peluca que tenia su captor.

-¡Mousse!- Grito furiosa Shampoo.

-Espera, te lo puedo explicar todo- Dijo alarmado el chico pato cuando vio a la amazona acercársele. Ranma puso su brazo frente a ella, deteniéndola. Ranma se hizo crujir los dedos a la vez que se acercaba a un asustado Mousse.

-Vamos Ranma, solo estaba jugando- Le dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa.

-¿Jugando? ¡Veamos si te gusta este juego!- Le grito antes de mandarlo a volar por los aires con un fuerte golpe.

-Airén, me alegro que estes bien- Le dijo feliz antes de abrazarlo. Ranma no hizo nada y llevo a Shampoo a su casa, al llegar Shampoo antes de entrar lo miro.

-Hoy la pase muy bien, gracias- Le agradeció la amazona.

-De...de nada, yo también la pase bien, jeje- Dijo tímido el chico de trenza. Antes de que se fuera Shampoo lo sujeto y rodeo con sus brazos.

-Sha..Sham…Shampoo, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Le pregunto nervioso.

-No pude terminar allá….- Le dijo acercándose lentamente al rostro de su prometido. Quien estaba nervioso y tratando de escapar, pero nuevamente era inútil.

Shampoo poso sus delicados labios sobre los de su prometido. Ranma estaba nervioso y con los ojos abiertos, sintiendo los labios de la amazona. Pasaron los segundos y se separaron.

-Nos vemos- Se despidió la amazona para dejar a Ranma perplejo.

El chico de trenza se encontraba en la misma posición, con los ojos abiertos y quietos. Aun sentía como si la amazona lo estuviera besando.

-A...adiós- Le dijo a la puerta, creyendo que Shampoo todavía estaba presente.

Dojo Tendo

Cuando llego, como era de esperarse lo recibieron haciéndole una encuesta de lo que pasó.

-Dinos ahora mismo lo que paso- Le dijo Soun muy serio.

-Si, Dinos- Le mostró Genma transformado con uno de sus carteles.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para tonterías, me voy a dormir- Dijo ignorando a los dos hombres delante suyo.

Por otro lado, Ranma ya no sabía que sentir. Amaba a Akane, pero por otro lado, Shampoo lo trata tan bien siempre, y el estar con ella ahora era agradable. Genma se apareció de frente a el.

-¡Ranma!- Le dijo sentado y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto fastidiado.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a Akane, ¿Qué acaso no te enseñe nada?- Le dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo y derramando unas lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-Papá, ya tengo suficientes problemas…. ¡Como para que me molestes!- Le grito arrojándolo al estanque de agua por segunda vez.

-Esta bien, pero no te enojes- Le dijo sacando uno de sus muchos carteles ya en el agua.

Todos despertaron de aquella noche y fueron a desayunar.

-Ranma, dinos que paso anoche- Le pregunto el hombre de bigote.

-Nada- Respondió tajantemente.

-¿Y como la pasaste tu hija?- Le pregunto Soun a Akane.

-Se ve que la pasó bastante bien con Ryoga- Dijo Ranma, haciendo un comentario bastante desacertado frente a Akane, que no estaba del mejor humor ese día. Akane se para en silencio, toma la mesa y la estrella boca abajo con la cara de Ranma.

-¡Que te pasa!- Gritaba Ranma molesto levantándose del impacto que recibió.

-Y tu la pasaste bastante bien con Shampoo, ¿O no?- Le pregunto de forma irónica. Se retiro del comedor sin decir ni una palabra más.

-Y quien quiere estar con una marimacho como tu- Le replicaba enojado el joven de trenza.

-¡Ranma! Ve y discúlpate con Akane, es tu prometida y debes tratarla bien- Le dijeron Soun y Genma.

-Ya estoy harto, iré a entrenar- Dijo Ranma fastidiado.

Continuara….

**Hola, espero sea de su agrado este capítulo.**

**paul-andres-hf: Me alegra que te guste y no tienes que dar las gracias, hago esta historia por gusto. Ojala te guste el capítulo.**

**Luiscontreras038: Lo que pasa es que el capítulo 2 lo tenia bastante avanzado, solo era cosa de editar un par de cosas y listo. Espero te haya dejado satisfecho el capítulo.**

**hylari22: Esta bien, lo respeto y como tu dices "Es cuestión de Gustos".**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
